This invention pertains to the field of portable painting equipment, more particularly to portable paint guns referred to as high volume low pressure or HVLP type paint guns. In the past, such guns have been characterized by relatively complex and costly sealing mechanisms to prevent the escape of pressurized air from the interior of such guns. The present invention provides an improved apparatus for preventing the escape of pressurized air in a simple and efficient structure.